Whittled Sky
by kroonoSekai
Summary: Hundred years ago, a vow was made. A barrier that spreads throughout the world has forcefully halted the gears of war that runs asunder to the old earth. Now, the vow was fulfilled and the barrier no more. The sound of the frozen war is nearby and the way to stop this is yet another vow. The most sacred vow, marriage.
1. Prologue: Legends Foretold

**Prologue:**

Long raven hair messed up the passing breeze and eyes of crimson that stares beyond the horizon, the prince silently wept. In his arms, he carries the lifeless body of his most precious person. Her warm smile gone and what remains of her beauty are the signs of fatigue. He wept for his loss, for his foolishness, and for his weakness.

And, silently to the bright morning star that his beloved cherish most. He offered a prayer. A silent yet strong prayer that betrayed his people and his kin. He broke the ancient rule and offered his life. He breathed his life to the star.

"To keep your smile, Elune. To keep your smile" softly he caressed her face for the last time. "I am willing to die many times" he muttered as he let a tear escaped. A gentle wind passed by and he disappeared. The day was gone and the night was born.

Innocently, she opened her eyes. Tears flood out as her heart aches for the emotion that she long forgotten. She craved for the touch that she knew too well and yet she also knew that it shall be against the impossibility. For she was the night, born when the day shall die.


	2. Chapter 1: The earth encirling the sun

**CHAPTER 1: The Earth encircling the Sun**

Fire Pledge Castle  
Ashura, Sonnaria

Irritation, it seeped inside his veins in dangerous levels. The idiotic announcement made his blood boil with irritation. Begrudgingly his feet entered the throne hall, his expression cold. Eyes of crimson filled with rage, he ignored the ritual of waiting till the announcement of his arrival is finished. His manners was unbecoming and extremely unpleasant and only he could dare do so.

"Natsume, you're manners are unsightly" The king scolded his son for his rudeness. Ioran, Helios of Sonnaria, frowned at the actions of his heir. His unusually long patience challenged by the crown prince.

"So is this foolish announcement" The prince glared as he raised the paper to emphasize his point. The king drew a sigh for he had expected the temper from his son with regards to the news. "What's this all about? You've agreed with me before. I choose my own consort, by my own means and standards."

"Silence, child. You are in the presence of your liege" The king reprimanded trying to control his son's temper with authority. The crown prince frowned but he did not drop on to his knee to bow and acknowledge his father's power. He remained standing casting a deadly glare that demands answers.

"My liege is one that holds his promise true." The prince answered. In terms of wit, it was easy to see that the prince has long surpassed his father. Yet, the king has not grown weak to the willfulness of his son this time.

"The welfare of the kingdom is first to the priorities of a king. Your manners, child" The heavy tone and the crushing pressure made the prince withdrew this battle at once. His father still holds the real power in this kingdom. "I wish to talk to the prince, _personally_ " At once, the knights lined orderly inside the throne hall slowly exited. The king stood from his throne to approach his son.

"What is the meaning of this, father?" Natsume questioned in a low voice trying to restrain the anger seeping out of him. He ruffled his raven hair in annoyance. "I've told you before I'm going to marry Misaki" The king drew a sigh.

"A choice Natsume. A choice is only I can give you in this matter. Your freedom or Aoi's. I can't risk a war from happening" The king placed his hands on his son's shoulder. Ioran knew he was not playing fair at all. He knew how Natsume would risk anything to protect Aoi's happiness. He knew he hit a spot when he observed his son changing his expression. His anger rising on dangerous levels.

"What's Aoi got to do with this?" Natsume lost his cool. He always does when it involves his sickly sister.

"A royalty needs to go, Natsume. Do you think I am happy with this situation too? Neither me or the other party wishes for this." The king lost his temperament too. He inhaled sharply and retreated back to his throne. "The barrier's broken. The vow's gone. You should know what happens next"

The prince became silent. The centuries old vow was the only reason that there was no wars between the rivalling country of the east and west. Sonnaria, the kingdom of the sun, rules over the west while Lunastia, the empire of the moon, presides over the east and these kingdoms has long history of rivalry and wars. When the vow was set in stone, the two countries closed any communications between each other.

"So the other party is" Natsume frowned burning the paper in his hands. He glared at his father. "Fine. Engage Misaki to that shadow bastard in exchange. It's a _deal_ " The prince left the hall leaving the king staring blankly at the door. Slowly, the knights re-entered the room and positioned themselves on their stations.

"Have Viscount Harada and Duke Andou accompany me for dinner" the king informed his retainer who curtsied before exiting the hall. He drew yet another sigh. He'd have to talk with the Sakura's later.

Silver Light Castle  
Hecate, Lunastia

"Does she know?" Purple eyes emotionlessly probed the thoughts of her elders. Young as she is, her position as a one of the great priestess gave her enough authority to voice her opinions. Her position as the young daughter of the ducal family of Imai supports her bearing. The king shook his head. His light blue eyes silent and calm held the gaze of the young priestess. "It'll be troublesome" The princess stated in a deadpan tone.

"Her _knights_ would protest" the brown-haired minister sighed at the plausible ruckus that would happen. "No, they would riot"

"The priest is boycotting his duties" A cold voice coming from the empire's divine priest emanated inside the room. "I disagree with this" Cold and no nonsense pressure was released from the priest's gray eyes.

"I also disagree with this but I won't do anything childish as withdrawing from my duties" The current Duke of Imai spoke in a matter of fact tone. The priest flinched and threw a vehement gaze to the raven haired duke.

"Even though you say boycotting, you've already finished your job for this month, Sakurano-sama. Though the princess knights are very protective they all can be reasoned with, the only problem is" The young priestess of the Otonashi family stated as she took the place of her grandfather for this meeting.

"The absent Duke of Anjou family. That guy's an idiot" Jinno stated with a displeased face. "It's impossible to reason with him."

"Then, don't let him know. He's not here anyway and the engagement is in a week or so" The young Duke of Serio family smiled as he voiced his suggestion. He took of his white mask revealing his cold black orbs. "He won't hear anything on his travels lest when the engagement is already public"

"The after-damage can be handled later" Imai Subaru sighed. The idea was brilliant as a solution to the Duke Anjou's personality. "The other problem is the princess" Everyone in the room grew silent. They all knew that if the princess throws a tantrum they can't stop her. Everyone hopefully glanced at the calm priestess munching her canned crabs peacefully.

"She knows. She's been listening" Imai Hotaru pointed at the door. At the doorstep stood the main problem, Yukihira Mikan. Her big and round amber eyes drilled holes to everyone inside the room for an unofficial meeting. She was wearing her ceremonial robes signifying that her ritual has just finished.

"So, what was the news that all of you are hiding?" her voice was strained. She was trying to restrain the irritation with a smile. Her uncle stood up from his chair.

"Your arranged marriage with the other country" As the Iluna of the empire, Kazumi chose the bold path. He placed his bets upon the ability of his niece as a priestess and her golden heart to swallow her pride this once and silently accept her fate. The princess glared at everyone before she released a sigh.

"I knew this was coming. I've noticed the barrier breaking during the ceremony. Even if I flipped this whole castle upside down, uncle's decision is final"

"We cannot afford a war" Jinno explained. "I'm confident our nation's strength but the effects are too dire" he continued. "The sacred vow of marriage is the only peaceful means"

"I know." The priestess sighed. She trodded towards the king for a hug. She softly smile at everyone who gathered in her welfare especially to the divine priest who acted as if he boycotted his duties. "Thanks" she whispered. As she detached herself, she cheekily gave her uncle a huge smile as she demanded "In exchange, allow me a wish". The emperor raised his brows while others leaned in expectation except for the Imai siblings who can vividly guess the favor from the princess' expression alone. "Disguise me as a noble of Sonnaria. I wanna see the country with my own eyes"

The emperor stared at his niece and sighed. "A week. I'll give you a week. After that, you'll have to behave yourself"

"Deal!" Mikan cheered. The Iluna peered over his shoulder and saw the overly enthusiastic group to escort their adorable and beloved princess.

"I'd go with you, baka" Imai Hotaru positioned herself inside the travelling group without a room for complains as the princess jumped in for a celebratory hug to his best friend. The emperor sighed once again.

"Decide it with yourselves. I'd allow only one more" Kazumi left the room along with the princess priestess who was humming merrily. The Imai priestess and her brother sat silently on the corner of the room observing the bickering nobles.

"Bring the baka gun along next time" Imai Subaru stated as he watch the scene in front of his eyes. The young inventor softly nodded her head in reply.


	3. Chapter 2: The tides brought by the moon

**CHAPTER 2: The Tides brought by the Moon**

City Square  
Ashura, Sonnaria

She slowly hummed a song as she waltzed over the lively street, the princess priestess of Lunastia enjoyed her vacation. Exactly a week ago, the princess have crossed the borders of their country and entered the capital of Sonnaria along with her best friend, one of the great priestess of the Lunar temple, and the snow maiden of the Ibaragi family. The rights to become the princess' escort on this trip was settled with a competitive series of showdowns from the participating nobilities who consisted of the princess' _knights._

Raised as both princess and priestess of their empire, Mikan have been under the tutelage of most powerful families. The divine lineage of Sakurano and the great protecting lineage of the Masachika included, the roster of the families that backs and protects the princess are certainly phenomenal. The princess' knights is in reference to the high statured figures from these prominent families who expresses overprotectiveness to their princess.

One of such being is the Duke of Mondfalcon, Anjou Narumi. His case is especially severe as his love and devotion to the princess was carried over from his one-sided love of the queen. This very duke himself observed the princess in a distance. Far enough to ensure that the unusually escorts of the princess is unable to detect his presence.

He had arrived three days ago for a business with one of his customers, a wealthy merchant of noble lineage, when from the corner of his eyes he saw a strikingly familiar form leisurely walking on the boisterous streets of Ashura. Dropping all his business to his assistant, Misaki, he immediately followed the clueless princess.

Currently, he was sitting calmly on an open shop whilst sipping his coffee. His assistant sighing at his usual foolishness. "Why do you think Mikan's here?" the duke questioned his assistant with his gaze still following the cheerful princess.

"I am not well aware" A lie. In fact, Misaki have received order from the Iluna to place a reign on his master in time when the news of the princess' marriage shall reach him. He was the safety net for this travel. The duke dismissed his answer with silence as he stood up and followed the disappearing figure of the brunette princess.

"Narumi-sama, what brings you here?" the daughter of his customer from before blocked his path. He desperately tried to go past the blockade the woman does but to no avail. "Narumi-sama?" The woman tilted her head.

The duke frowned as he noticed the young Imai priestess spared a glance at him. Her expression sinister and mocking. He sighed as he immediately smiled at the young lady. He slowly led the lady to the open shop where Misaki calmly was sipping his coffee and entertained the lady.

" _Follow the princess"_ Among the escorts that Narumi brought is a multi-user alice with telepathy and weapon-proficiency alice. He brought him for emergency situation and assassination purposes but this too shall suffice.

Rogue Street  
City Square, Ashura

The prince briskly walked towards the dim-lighted streets. The alleyways of the main square leads to the dark square where only certain few knew exists. This was a hideout built by the prince's official knights. The small abandoned tavern surrounded by high infrastructure appears abnormally out of place. With a simple knock, the prince entered the tavern.

His knights, or he'd like to call peers, were all assembled inside the room. Six males and a female, all indulge in different businesses. The first to greet his presence was the hovering male with eyes similar to a fox. Kitsuneme landed on his feet as he smiled at the newly arrived prince.

"We've been waiting" Koko stated as he closed the book he was reading. The dirty blonde haired youngster smiled as usual. Though, it was easy to guess that his alice was activated as usual. Next to him was the prince's best friend who was petting the white rabbit resting on his lap. The blonde haired noble acknowledge Natsume with a nod.

The tavern, unlike the outside appearance, was remodeled in such way that it'll cater the hobbies of the knights. The once creaky flooring were replace with mahogany wood tiles. The furniture used and decorations were all materials taken from noble houses. Even the perishable merchandises were from their own houses. Natsume stared at the awkward couple. The red eyed lady, though in comparison to the prince's orbs hers could be called pink but darker, blushed upon the arrival of the prince.

"I see, so the old man pulled it off" Natsume smirked and nodded to the smiling idiot with the star shaped mark on his cheek. The blue headed knight pulled a victory sign. The Duke Andou and Viscount Harada have been on hostile terms since five years ago. The reason for their hostility seems to be unclear and personal but these families have been on constant bicker each and every royal summon that pulling an engagement between these two parties seems impossible.

"The deal was unnecessary, huh?" The one who voice his opinion was Tonouchi Akira whom they usually call as Tono. His purple eyes glinted sadly with disappointment. "And here I thought I could see the greatest drama of the century"

The engagement deal. A deal proposed by Koko as a joke to deliberately tease Tsubasa. The content was that Natsume should fake an engagement with Misaki and ditch her on the last second then Tsubasa would have no choice but to step in and save Misaki's face ending with a happy ever after. Childish was the plan but the elaborate details made by careful planning by Tono and Koko was no joke. As to why the prince agreed to such plan, he'd have to omit.

"Though if that deal did happen, I'd make sure Tono's hair would burn until he's bald" The threat coming from the only lady inside the room made the eldest flinch. Knowing Misaki's personality, she'll really do just that. "I'm sure Natsume-kun would be happy to do the honors"

"With pleasure" The prince smirked while Tono glared at the laughing Koko and Kitsu. Koko suddenly stopped laughing as he picked up a strong thought from the passing crowd. He'd have to say it's very strong since he was able to pick it up even with the considerable distance of the tavern to the main street.

Everyone stared at the mind reader. He crouched at the sudden strong thought which seems to have made his head ache. "Massacre." The word that escaped the mind reader's mouth before he slip into unconsciousness sent shivers down the spine of the knights.

"Tsubasa, Misaki, inform the city knights right away. Ruka sent your animals for scout, Kitsu wake Hayate and stay alert. Use your alice if any of the scout reports of danger." Tono issued orders since his rank as a third level ground knight was the highest inside the room. Everyone saluted before they dashed to perform their task. Tono dropped his left knee to the ground with his head inclined to the ground. "Your highness, your safety is my priority. Your orders, please"

"Accompany me. I'll burn the idiot who tries playing at my ground" Natsume's crimson eyes glinted of fury. Murderous air coiled around his body as he took a step out of the humble tavern.

Merchant District  
Ashura, Sonnaria

Panic and fear consumed the whole of the district. People have started fleeing upon seeing the dead body of the merchant. Fountain of blood gushed through his neck at the sudden use of air alice. Mikan was guarded heavily by Imai with her self-created shockwave gun and the cold and ruthless Nobara.

The largest hotel at the merchant district was their abode for the week. This was due to their disguise as the noble guest of the Sakura family whose in-charge of this district. They were on their way to the rendezvous point to meet with the convoy for tomorrow's audience with the royal family of Sonnaria when several men clad in black have bombarded the district and started killing merchants one after another.

"This is bad. Rei-sama would surely use his alice immediately to search for the princess" Nobara spoke in concern. The convoy for tomorrow's audience was accompanied by the Duke of Chandrasta, Serio Rei, and one of Mikan's sworn protectors.

This level of danger would surely make the Duke act immediately. The duke's alice is corrosion nicknamed Mark of Death and is very deadly. Depending on the actions taken, the duke would be considered a potential threat which they must avoid at all cost.

Nobara's alice of ice immediately froze the surrounding enemy. Her efficiency at close combat also help fend the terrorist away. Mikan bit her lips, the abstinence period has not yet passed and she can't use her alice. Hotaru who was fending off the terrorist shows signs of fatigue and is nearing his limits.

A man managed to bypass Hotaru's defenses and land a kick at the stomach of the priestess. As the priestess was about to fall, a strong pair of arms caught her. Blonde hair and clear blue eyes, the inventor inwardly praised the beauty of her savior. Not wasting any time, the inventor princess weakly stood on her own feet and fished the alice stone she received from her brother inside her bag.

"Don't waste time. The intruders are aiming for the Sakura estate." The boy stared at the priestess in disbelief before nodding. He dashed towards the direction of the estate not without sparing another glance at the lady who seems to have recovered after using what appears to be an alice stone.

The blonde haired knight whistled to summon his eagle. The large bird immediately gripped his master and flew him to his destination. Hotaru frowned at the wincing pain while eyeing Mikan who was meditating to hasten the expiration of her abstinence period. Nobara was still fighting with an ice blade on her hands.

Just then, a group of young knights arrived. Hotaru slowly retreated at the side of the princess before she ordered Nobara to do the same. Shadow Alice, Hotaru observed the blue haired knight fought as if he was restricting his enemies with an invisible chain. She observed that their shadows were all binded in his feet. He bend down to write something and the terrorists froze in place.

"He must be a knight from the Andou family" Nobara read Hotaru's mind. The long line of the Ibaragi's have kept record of the enemies their ancestor's faced on the battlefield before. "A ducal line serving the king. They are shadow users. On his side must be from the Harada family. That's doppleganging"

Hovering above them was a male about their age with locks of brown glistening with the sun rays. He slowly approached them as he landed on his feet. Nobara alerted himself.

"Relax, I'm not going to harm you." He tried to calm the ladies and wondered if these ladies are foreigners. "Please evacuate immediately"

The females refused to move. Mikan was entering meditation and moving her would damage her concentration. They vehemently glare at the knight who sweat profusely at the stubborn ladies.

"It is dangerous here, please – "His sentence was cut off when Koko appeared and pushed him off the ground. "What are you trying to pull?" Kitsu's voice faltered towards the end when he saw the black haze passing him. Koko groaned as he shielded Kitsu from the incoming swarm of insect, he released a sign when he sensed the familiar fire protecting them.

His relief came to an end when the knights readied themselves to attack the unknown intruder. He tried to stop them but Tsubasa was faster and started his attack. He lunged forward with a punch which the masked enemy dodge with minimal movements. The black-haired intruder managed to momentarily place his hands on the knight's shoulders.

The knight reeled to the ground. Black mark start spreading towards his body. Misaki under Koko's orders took Tsubasa and immediately retreated. Slowly the castle knights, surrounded the man but a group of shinobi's wearing a white light-armor protected their master.

Misaki shook her unconscious fiancé awake. The mark on his body slowly devouring his body. She cried softly as she cuddled her fiancé body. The knights under the servitude of the prince protected them from any possible dangers. The mind reader approached the ladies guarding the meditating princess.

He dropped his knees to the ground. "Please save my friend, your highness" The action shocked everyone around him. The Yome family's heir was on the ground begging surely it'll be a great shame to their name. "I shall owe this debt forever"

Big brown chocolate orbs fluttered open. The princess priestess have successfully ended her period of abstinence. Gathering her meager strength, she slowly stood from her position. Her subjects drop to their knees to show their respect. She glided over the knights that separates her from the unconscious man marked with death. She stared at the crying lady.

"He is still not dead. Cease your tears, it is unbecoming from a lady." The princess spoke and took the hands of the unconscious man into hers. A light formed at the contact which soon died down, the marks disappeared from his body. And, on the hands of the princess appears a dark stone. She stood up and smiled at the lady in a sweet and innocent manner. "Smile, please. Your lover would surely be invigorated when he awakens"

Misaki halted her crying and nodded quietly. She stared at the young lady in awe. The princess turned her back from them and faced the prince of their country. She curtsied politely.

"I apologize for this grave misunderstanding. My men have mistaken the intentions of your knight who came to our rescue. I humbly apologize" the princess curtsied once again. "I ensure that the life of your companion is safe"

"The odds of you lying is high" The crimson eyed prince jumped down from his position to face the princess. He slowly approached the mysterious young lady whose alice was able to extract the alice inserted in Tsubasa's body. "I don't trust you"

Serio Rei glared at the prince but was pacified by the princess who ordered him to stand down. Hotaru and Nobara dusted their attires and regrouped with the Duke serving as his chain.

"Her highness, the princess, learned the ways of negotiation from our family. Do you think she'll lose?" Imai Hotaru managed to smile knowingly. The duke settle down and ordered his mean to back down. The young scion of the Yakumo family who was hiding his presence switched from his aggressive mode to his stand-by mode.

The mind reader made his way beside their prince. He smiled as he was now unable to read the mind of the princess. Negotiations would be harder. He managed to extract enough information on the situation, the enemies' alice, origin and number count. Though he fulfilled his duty, he can't really say that they are in advantage. ' _What's with those overpowered settings?'_ He thought to himself. He imagined everything like a game and these situation is exactly like meeting five floor bosses at once.

"She's telling the truth. Tsubasa's not in danger" Koko sighed as he directed his gaze over the slowly awakening knight then to the prince with a very foul mood. "It is better to not go with that plan, Natsume. You'd be unscathed but the rest would be lucky if they leave alive"

"Who are you?" The prince rudely questioned. The princess stared at the crimson eyed knight, unable to answer his question. She eyed the mind reader relaxing the nullification barrier she set in her mind.

"She's someone you'll meet sooner than you'll imagine. So leave it at that, please." Koko sweated profusely. Dealing with the prince in this mood is extremely dangerous since his irrationality is peaked when he's angry.

The prince glared at the cowering knight and noticed that he was under strong mental pressure as an effect to his alice. He frowned and replied with a "Hmph"

The princess sighed and mentally thanked the mind reader. She added another request in her mind _"Please do explain our situation to your leader"_

"Your highness, I am afraid you are mistaken" Koko weakly smiled as he received the request. The princess tilted her head. She seems to have misunderstood Natsume's standing. The mind reader sighed. "That man is not our leader"

"Not your leader?" She tilted her head on the other side as if thinking deeply. Koko's smile returned to the usual easy going once. The mental barriers place on the princess mind broke upon realization.

Natsume vaguely guessed the identity of the lady. Furthermore, Koko's words from before have confirmed her identity. He smirked as he found a toy to play with.

"EHHHHHHHHH?" the princess shouted in disbelief. The people around her covered their ears. Natsume frowned at the noise and immediately returned towards the castle.

Hotaru fished a large canon and automatically equipped it. Without any mercy, she fired it towards the princess who welcomed the hit. "Too noisy. Good thing, I listened to my brother"


	4. Chapter 3: The stars fluttering about

**CHAPTER 2: The Stars fluttering about**

Throne Hall  
Fire Pledge Caste  
Ashura, Sonnaria

Hyuuga Ioran felt an ominous foreboding as he scanned through the reports of the incident in the merchant district. The Sakura's, the most-likely target of the assassination attempt, has safely evacuated in time thanks to the alert actions of the Nogi family's young heir.

In comparison, the Matsudaira family who have the same Alice regime as the perpetrators have come barely unscathed from public execution thanks to their second son's active participation in evacuating and rescuing citizens.

"Kokoro Yome, that boy, was the reason that the incident didn't escalate further" Kaoru, the queen, softly stated with a smile on her face. She was the greatest supporter of the Flame Order Knights who serves the crown prince. "With this current achievements, you and other nobles have no choice but to accept those _little brats_ "

The queen's words shot an arrow straight to Ioran's conscience. He did underestimate the young nobles because of their age and inexperience. He scowled, those knights were consist of young spoiled nobles and he expected them to be bored of the knight game any time soon. The king hated being proved wrong, it hurts his pride but he'll have to concede this time. After all, the one whose pride received the most fatal blows are those kids father and the knight general of this country.

Kaoru chuckled softly as she mentally stated "See I told you" to her husband. The king refused to stare at his wife whose foresight is obviously above than his own. He cleared his throat as he regained his composure.

"How's the investigation going?" the king inquired only to be handed another piece of paper. He quickly scanned its content. He growled at the report. "Send a messenger to Lunastia at once. I'll accompany the princess priestess on her return"

Guest Quarters  
Fire Pledge Castle  
Ashura, Sonnaria

The brunette plopped on her bed ignoring the obvious disapproving gaze from her escort-best friend. It has been three days since the incident and the audience to the king was postponed until tomorrow. And since, her identity has been exposed her freedom pops like a bubble.

"I'm bored. Hotaru, I'm bored" The princess started rolling in her bed in annoyance. She has been locked inside her quarters for three days. Ironically, it was not sonnarian knights guarding her room but lunastian soldiers themselves.

The protection was ordered by the Duke of Chandrasta and Duke of Mondfalcon in unison. She puffed her cheeks in great frustration. Duke Anjou has been informed of the situation with the exception of the real reason why Mikan is to have audience with the Sonnarian king. The brown haired secretary, Misaki, have successfully masked it as an audience to consult Sonnaria about the breakage of the barrier.

"Silence" Imai Hotaru ordered as she flashed the mini baka gun. The princess whimpered and nodded. Nobara silently peeked at the princess underneath her icy blue hair. The Ibaragi maiden was known to have a crush to the princess. Mikan felt the stare and smiled at the flustered maiden who automatically withdrew her gaze.

"But really, I'm bored" Mikan snickered as she felt something inside her break. She softly closed her eyes as if falling asleep before she teleported. She opened her eyes and found herself underneath a cherry blossom tree. The largest on the area.

"That idiot" Hotaru cursed on his breath as he alerted the guards for a chase against the princess. Nobara sighed as he watched the enraged inventor's face darkened evilly. "She's dead"

Royal Gardens  
Fire Pledge Castle  
Ashura, Sonnaria

Mikan smiled to herself as she settled beneath the Cherry blossom tree watching the petals of pink dancing with the wind. She raised her hands and small ball of lights joined the petals in dancing with the wind. The brunette chuckled merrily like a child. Like fireworks, the ball burst in different colors.

"Wah! That was beautiful" A young girl cheered clapping her stubby hands. Her crimson eyes remind her of a certain someone. The little girl smiled at her before she curtsied. "Hello, my name is Aoi. Are you a circus performer?"

The priestess princess was about to shake her head but she remained silent. She motioned for the girl to occupy the seat next to her. "My name's Mikan, please to meet you Aoi-chan" The child giggled as the princess patted the girl on her head.

"Was that your Alice?" Aoi asked cutely excited about the show she happened to stumble earlier. Mikan smiled softly and for the child the lady next to her looks like a goddess. She read about a goddess once in a book. The beautiful goddess who lights the dark sky, Elune. "It's beautiful, ne?"

The princess priestess chuckled at the young girl as she produced another ball of light. The bright of orb of light hatched and a small bird appeared. The bird was from a light of blue and it flew all over the place, each time it flap its wings it would change its color. Aoi gazed at the bird in awe.

"Ah! It's slowly turning black!" Aoi frowned. Mikan smiled and waved her hands. The bird then grew larger with its wings colored gold and flew to the direction of the moon. It disappeared from their sight. The young child smiled.

"Did you like it?" Mikan ask the child who nodded but noticed the frown on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Would that bird be alone?" the child asked.

A small light surrounded Aoi which made Mikan giggle. "Ara, ara, it seems like someone likes you, Aoi-chan" The bird who flew appeared on Aoi's shoulder. Its size like of a sparrow but its body was white with its wings of gold. The most curious thing about the creature was its eyes of deep red that resembled the child.

"You didn't leave?" the child asked the sparrow who tilted its head and moved closer to the child's cheeks. Aoi giggled.

"The young bird is newly hatched, Aoi-chan. would you mind giving it a name?" The girl beamed at the lady.

"Mai! It was born from a dance after all"

"Kroo!" Mikan laughed at the bird who voiced its opinion. "It seems like she likes it. Be a good girl, okay, Mai?"

"Kroo!" Aoi smiled. She slowly stood up and bowed farewell to the lady. The bird followed the child.

"So, when were you planning to go back?" Mikan shuddered at the sound of the familiar chorus. She nervously smiled as she peered over her shoulders. Narumi in another case but Rei and Hotaru was frighteningly mad at her.

"What are you calmly making an Alice beast for, Mikan-chan?" The princess was sure she saw Narumi exhale evil smoke from his mouth. She allowed herself be dragged back to her room by three frightening figures. Nobara followed them while awkwardly laughing.

Royal Gardens – House of the Flowers  
Fire Pledge Castle  
Ashura, Sonnaria

The visitors calmly revered the structures. High walls of white and roof of stained glasses. The sun carved glass on the ceiling was particularly beautiful as it shined gold in a gentle way. The house, or extremely large parlor, was surrounded by different kind of roses blooming gracefully. The walls were made of masonry carved tediously into white delicate details.

Taking the seat for the guest, Mikan leisurely enjoyed the fragrant leaves of jasmine brewed wonderfully into a tea. The white delicate piece of cup was made of ivory, several times costlier than the normal tea cups on the market. She let out a small chuckle.

"My queen, you've got refined tastes. Our wares in the castle would pale in comparison" The queen stared at the princess. The compliment and appreciation to her efforts were the exact things she never received from her husband and son.

"I really hope my daughter would grow into a refined lady like you, dear princess" The queen smiled vividly. Adorably admiring the elegant guest princess. "Men are such crude creatures, they do not see beauty vividly"

With a hum of understanding, Mikan beamed at the queen. She whiffed the fine fragrance waffling from her cup. "Unfortunate as it is, I do share the sentiments, my queen. Our castle has been surrounded with men too much, it lost that elegant and refined touch of a lady"

Narumi and Rei who was silently listening to conversation flinched at the statement. The current Iluna and his aides all values efficiency over all things therefore it was no shock that the princess was to conclude so. Most of the servants of the castle except the maids and the priestesses were men and talks about fine china wares were not of their concern.

"Should we inform the emperor to invest into this things?" Narumi whispered to the duke sitting next to him. Mikan smiled at their way.

The grand door made of oak carved with the royal symbol and painted in red creaked open. A young girl dressed in adorable white dress filled with red laces entered the room. Mikan smiled at the child who widened her eyes in surprise.

"Mikan-chan!" Aoi rushed towards the guest who scooped down to her level. The priestess princess took the young girl and placed her in her lap. "Mama! Mikan-chan was the one who gave me Mai!" Aoi excitedly reported.

"Oh my, is that so, Aoi?" The queen chuckled as she slowly pushed the tray of cookies towards her daughter. "It appears like I owe you a gratitude, princess priestess. My daughter have taken a liking to your gift"

"No need for a gratitude, my queen. The Alice beast was born just for Aoi" The queen was about to ask about the creature when the door opened once again. The king entered the room followed by the crown prince who glared at the princess.

"No need for the formalities, please be at ease" The king assured as the guests readjusted their seats. The king took the seat beside his wife while the prince took the last empty seat next to the priestess princess. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Priestess Princess of Lunastia. My name is Hyuuga Ioran, Helio of Sonnaria"

"No, the honor is mine, your highness. My name is Sakura Mikan, crowned princess of Lunastia and Head priestess of the Sangria Temple."

"I heard about the incident a few days back and received the report of your active participation in restoring the merchant district." The king smiled at the blonde haired duke who's known to be a very successful merchant. "My deepest gratitude, Duke Anjou"

"You're words are wasted on me, your majesty. I only did what I was expected to do and nothing to this honor" Narumi replied with an honest smile. His amethyst orbs glinted with happiness.

The king smiled at the duke. His gaze fall upon the silent Duke of Chandrasta whose aura was devoid of any emotions. His hair of long black tied in a pony-tail. "It seems there was misunderstandings on the scene, Duke Serio and allow me to believe it was settled. We are extremely thankful to your guards in rounding up the hoodlums, though. My thanks"

"I apologize for the scene. Please use my men in your investigation if necessary" The king nodded.

"It seems like our little princess have taken a liking to you, Princess Mikan" The king softly smiled at his daughter. Aoi nodded. "Aoi's introduction seems to be unnecessary. Then, please allow myself to introduce my heir"

"Hyuuga Natsume, head of the ground knights and prince to this kingdom" the raven haired male introduced.

"Now, let us press unto the matters. In the lights of the matters that happened, the sacred vow between two countries are moved in a closer date. We have initially planned for it to be at least three years but the issue have been pressed." The king spoke seriously. Serio nodded to Mikan who applied illusion Alice to Narumi to prevent him from over reacting. "It was agreed upon that the marriage shall be in a month from now."

"A month?" Mikan trembled. That was sooner than expected. She glanced at the prince who frowned at the news.

"Yes, a month. This was also approved by the Iluna of Lunastia." Mikan sighed and nodded. "And, for the upcoming month Natsume shall tour you around the country for a week before both of you shall prepare for the wedding at Lunastia after. The Flame Order knights who've showed their skills on the incident shall accompany you on this trip" Natsume groaned at the news but remained calm. Mikan nodded before sighing.

"Hmm? Mikan-chan would become my sister?" Aoi tilted her head as she questioned her father. The king smile in confirmation making the little girl giggle. "That's good. I was thinking how to get her to marry my brother last night"

The young girl smiled innocently that the table of adults was speechless on her statement. Mikan was the first to chuckle at the statement. She leaned down to kiss the girl's cheeks. Serio and Narumi stared at the young girl in shock. Kaoru giggled happily as if knowing what the kiss meant.

"If you would like, princess, I mean priestess Aoi. You could accompany us in the trip" Rei suggested surprising the king. The Duke of Chandrasta sighed. He addressed the king respectfully as he spoke "Please allow me to explain, your royal highness."

The king stared at the duke and glanced at his cheerful wife. The queen formerly called Igarashi Kaoru came from a long standing family from Lunastia who migrated to Sonnaria after the war. The queen herself is knowledgeable of Lunastian traditions as she possess an eight of Lunastian blood. According to the report, the main branch of the Igarashi family serves the holy temple of Sangria and was given the title of Earl in the moon country. The smiling queen ushered her husband to listen.

"What have just transpired is the ritual of the maiden. Priestess Aoi was chosen to become a maiden under the tutelage of the princess priestess and shall learn our temples art in Alice. The beast that she was awarded has already given her status of a shrine maiden allowing her to enter our shrine any time she pleases but the kiss just know signifies that the priestess have accepted your daughter into her wings. Her position as princess of Sonnaria shall remain unaffected and furthermore if in any case happens, in worst case, a war. If time comes, we all wish not, her wishes shall have weight"

"A powerful ambassador" The king sighed. It was a good thing for his country but as a father he can't really say he was glad. "That was a bad way of putting it, forgive me"

"No, its fine, your highness" Rei assured as he glanced at the chuckling young priestess sitting on the lap of their princess. Narumi sighed at the randomness of their liege. The queen clapped her hands merrily as she stood up.

"Then, I too, shall give you this gift" Kaoru produced a golden stone from her hand and placed it on the hands of the priestess princess. The stone disappeared when a ball of light burst. "It's a sunstone. It means the kingdom's friend. It does exactly as Aoi's"

The king frowned. The tradition of giving a sun stone is an authority solely under the queen. There were few family who were given this in the past but none from the current queen. The holder of the sunstone is protected by the stone's authority forever. It also applies to the holder's descendants.

"Then, since the gift giving is over. Shall we slowly talk with some tea?" The queen smiled merrily and returned to her seat.

Rogue Street  
Ashura, Sonnaria

Silently, the princess followed her fiancé into an unknown path. Against the wishes of his father, the prince had escaped with the palace with his future consort. He, of course, negotiated with the dukes and the escorts of Lunastia.

In all honesty, it was not his wish to bring the woman into their hideout. Not his decision, no, but it was the majority of his knights who wished to thank and meet the princess of the neighboring kingdom. He complied silently with no choice since his knights did require a reward for their activity.

Mikan stared at the odd tavern in front of her. It looks like it'll fall apart but she loved the rustic feeling it gave as it was surrounded by new and more bourgeois buildings. The red lantern flickering softly as the light was about to die down made her smile.

Natsume knocked at the door and entered. Hesitant at first, the princess gathered her courage and took a step inside. She gaped at the clean mahogany floors and newly garnished walls. The books are arranged near the bulging window where a red cushion was situated. She dreamt of a little house like this, the clean kitchen counter and the rustic yet homey feeling of the living room. Her eyes sparkled in amazement.

"She seems lost in her new world" Misaki Harada awkwardly stated. Koko chuckled as he skipped passed the mental defenses of the princess.

"She is. She's building houses in her head" Koko grinned. The princess returned to reality before she cleared her throat. In embarrassment, she smiled weakly. "Honored that you like our home"

"She's odd" The grey haired knight who looks like he just woke up stated while yawning. A hovering boy from before behind him. The man she saved from Rei's alice was smiling on the sofa next to the lady of the group.

The princess curtsied. "Pleasure to be able to officialy meet the knights of the Flame Order. My name is Sakura Mikan" Her gaze went to the blonde haired young man who was petting a white rabbit on his lap. She smiled.

"The knight who came to Hotaru's aid. My thanks" Ruka seems to be flustered by the polite thanks of the princess.

"Non, non, non, you are doing it wrong your highness" Koko grinned. He extend his hands towards the princess and said "Nice to meet you, Mi-chan"

"Mi-chan?" Mikan blushed red. No male have called her that. She beamed happily at the mind reader and took his hands. "Nice to meet you too, Koko"

"That's more like it" Koko grinned. The knights smiled except for the prince who growled at the cheesiness. "You're family from now on. Natsume's wife means Natsume's family and Natsume's family is our family"

"Eager to be in your care" Mikan chuckled like a child making the men inside the room blush. Everyone took their eyes off Mikan except for Tsubasa who was wrestled by his fiancé. Natsume hid his blush by pretending he's about to sleep in the comfy window and covered his face with a book. Koko grinned.

"Us too, Mi-chan. Us too" Tono and Kitsu was sure they could read Koko's obvious thoughts. They grinned as they stared at the sleeping prince. "I'm sure it'll be interesting." 

†††

The truth and explanation of alice stones, alice beasts, and priestess shall be on the next chapter. Please do continue supporting the story. Thanks.

Much love,

Kroo-chan


	5. Chapter 4: The clouds gathering storm

**CHAPTER 3: The clouds gathering storm**

Sangria Shrine  
Silver Light Castle  
Hecate, Lunastia

Kitsu snickered secretly at the mind reader whose head was burned and curly due to electrification. It was his punishment for boldly screaming "This is paradise!" upon his arrival scaring the priestess and disturbing their meditation.

In comparison, Natsume garnered all hostile attention for being the crude man that stole the shrine's idol. The female of their party, Misaki and Aoi, meanwhile was pampered and gladly welcome.

The east minister, Jinno, and the culprit for Koko's head fixed his glasses with his free hand. The other holding a stick, or as Kitsu and Koko named it _the wand_. Unfortunately, for the minister and the guests, only he was available for the orientation of behavior.

The aides of the king, the greater nobles slash princess priestess' chivalrous knights, gathered to welcome the Helio of the neighboring country. And, he was the only one remaining with enough time for the orientation.

As such, the young royalties and knights of Sonnaria were gathered on the orientation hall. Jinno eyed the young Sonnarian princess and the Alice beast perched on her shoulder.

"A moon nightingale, huh? If I may, can I ask of your beast's name?" The minister stared at the smiling young girl who immediately answered "Mai!"

"Waka Murasaki, Kōri Hime, would you please take Aoi-hime to Hi-sama" Jinno ordered the shrine priestess who bowed at his instructions and took Aoi out of the room. Natsume frowned at his sister being taken away. "Aoi-hime have gone to receive her shrine name and have her beast be blessed. She shall accompany you after the orientation"

"Now then" Jinno sighed massaging his temples. Koko grinned as he heard Kitsu saying the action made Jinno old. "First things first, as you've all known I am Jinno who serves as this country's east minister and I welcome you to Lunastia" Unlike his words, the minister's expression was sour and very unwelcoming.

"And, allow me to orient you of the following traditions that are necessary for your stay" Jinno glared at the yawning black haired knight. "First would be the restriction of male inside the core chambers inside the shrine with the exception of an invitation. The great protector of the shrine, Hi-sama, has ardent hate for the male population"

"Sounds tough" Koko cringed as he read the content of Jinno's memories about a certain protector. Jinno shook his head softly and continued "Second, do not bother a meditating priestess. Doing so may cause them alice damage or worse leads to death" The mind reader apologetically smiled.

"Third, do not destroy any ancient sacrilege inside the temple unless the great priestesses or those with higher position allows you to and lastly, unless attacked never harm an Alice beast" Jinno breathed, eyes narrowing and voice dark to get his point across. "There are many other tradition that needed details but with the status of an envoy those traditions does not apply. Questions?"

Misaki raised her hands in the air gathering attention of everyone in the room. "What? Can't I ask?"

"When did you develop a brain to ask questions?" Hayate inquired earning a powerful punch on his face. He winced at the pain. "Good to know that you're still brawns than brains, Misaki"

The minister cleared his throat to catch the attention of the knights. "May I take your question, Lady Harada?"

"What's those alice beast that you said not to harm? And the great priestesses too"

"Excellent question, Lady Harada" Jinno coughed. "I shall explain the alice beast first. Ryori-hime, more snacks for the guests please"

"As you wish, Jinno-sama" a feminine voice echoed inside the room. The minister ushered the knights to eat more of the snacks served on the table.

"Allow me to explain about the Alice beast first. But first, are you all familiar of Alice stones?" The knights stared at each other and nodded.

"There's even a tradition in Sonnaria about it, so yeah I guess" Tsubasa was the one who answered the question.

"Very well, then we all are familiar with how it is created correct?" a series of nod answered the brown haired minister's question. "We can think of an alice beast as a high level alice stone with consciousness. There are exactly three ways an Alice beast is born. The first and the most common way is to create an Alice stone and nurture it into a form. It takes three years to do this"

"How does one nurture an alice stone?" Hayate questioned as he started gaining interest on the discussion.

"An alice stone is essentially no use to its owners. But, if we allow it to be near our _heat_ meaning our body within three years without using it. It'll gain a form and an Alice beast is form. This method takes time. The second method is for someone to _breath_ birth into it. Aoi-hime's Alice beast falls into this category. For this method to work, someone who knows how to _breath_ e life into an Alice should perform the ceremony under certain conditions. These conditions differs from person to person but once the conditions are met the Alice shall hatch and take a form its creator wanted. If I were to explain it using the situation of Aoi-hime then Aoi-hime's Alice beast was _breathe_ into life by Mikan no Kimi and Aoi-hime wished for its existence. As Mikan no Kimi _breathe_ life to an Alice beast and gave it form it was Aoi-hime's Alice and wish that gave it life. This method is called the Mother seed method and can only be used by the priestesses."

"The third is the rarest method is to _give birth_ to your own Alice beast. Unlike the second method where the creation of body and the giving of life occurs at different phases, the third method _breathes_ a form and give it life at the same time. This method, though the strongest, is also the hardest method. As an additional information Alice beasts are then classified according to the method they were born: slays refers to those born by the first method, cradle are born of the second, and kindred are the third. Inside this empire, there are seven kindred existing out of the million"

"Does everyone have alice beasts?" Kitsu asked, face turning interested and serious. Jinno shook his head softly. "No, not everyone but a large populace does have an Alice beast"

"Jin-jin, shall I take over?" Narumi waltzed inside the room merrily. "Our Iluna is summoning you" Jinno frowned and nodded. With hesitation, he switched places with the cheerful duke.

"Now then you were all taking about priestesses, right? Shall we take a tour?" Natsume raised his brow recalling the traditions that are not to be broken. Even he wants to avoid unnecessary trouble outside his country. "Now, now, don't look at me like that. I've gained Mi-chan's approval. Shall we then?"

The amethyst eyed duke led them outside the room and into the center of the temple where a large fountain exist. "Priestesses are women who carries the traditions of our country. Their job is mainly to empower this country's defenses and serve the goddess that Lunastia serves, Elune. The priestesses are classified according to a ranking system" Narumi's long finger pointed to the priestesses cleaning the temple earnestly. "The apprentice priestess is the lowest of the rank, they do all the menial job and they shall remain once they gained enough experience or decided upon a path. The shinobis and maidens are second from the bottom. Shinobis are priestesses that choose the aggressive and physical path while the maidens are those who chose to stay at the temple to support. Then we have the maiden princess who are mastered the path of a shinobi and a maiden and is then given shrine names, Ibaragi Nobara-san belongs to this class with her shrine name being Kōri Hime. Then we have the Mikonagi, they are the priestesses that cater the needs of the great protectors of the kingdom and the shrine and are given names of flowers. Then we have the great priestesses who serves the priestess princess directly and like the Mikonagi also possess names from flowers. Imai Hotaru, Waka Murasaki is a great priestess. Then, lastly, is the head priestess of the shrine the princess priestess Mikan no kimi."

Aoi chuckled holding the hand of the princess priestess while walking towards where the knights are. "Oniisama! Listen, listen, Hi-sama called me Tsubaki no kimi. She says I'm as pretty as a camellia" she giggled. The prince groaned in distaste, vaguely he can imagine this Hi-sama his sister met.

"Ah! Right, everyone would you like an alice beast?" Mikan clapped her hands. The knights froze at the resemblance between the princess priestess and the queen of their country. "Hm?" she tilted her head.

"Of course!" Hayate excitedly replied grinning at the princess. The brunette beamed a bright smile in response.

Meditation Chamber  
Sangria Temple  
Silver Light Castle

"So, why am I stuck with you?" The crimson eyed prince's question struck the princess priestess' wrong nerves.

"I hate you as much as you hate me, no worries. I wished Koko was in your place, instead" The priestess growled at the prince who shrugged in response. The one week of tour in Sonnaria had not fostered warm feelings between the two instead it created a hostility.

Inhaling to calm herself, the priestess closed her eyes before exhaling softly. "Okay, let's get this straight. Hi-sama has taken a liking to Misaki-chan and has volunteered to _breathe_ an alice beast for her. Haya-chan, Tono-sempai, Koko, Kitsu-chan, Ruka-pyon and Tsubasa-sempai are to fine priestesses that are willing to _breathe_ an alice beast for them. Aoi-chan is learning how to weave alice energies with Shiki-san." Mikan pointed out frowning. "And by stroke of luck, you do possess the talent to possess a kindred and in this temple and for some unfortunate events, Yuri-sempai is not here"

"How do you know that I can give birth to a kindred anyway?" Mikan frowned at the question.

"I have the power to know" Gloomily, she replied. Her eyes darkening as she softly shivered in fear. Natsume stared at her and shrugged.

"You better not be a lousy teacher, polka" Natsume averted his eyes from the flushing princess. Mikan's clumsy incident earlier allowed Natsume to _peek_ under her skirt. She vowed that she will never fall while pushing the heavy doors of the meditation room again.

"Inhale, Mikan, Inhale" She directed a glare towards the prince who coldly shrugged it off. "Look, Aoi said you're an alice genius so I'll do the breathing ceremony once and you copy it. Aoi's cradle was born from light so I cannot use that. I'll use my original alice and only a flicker of it will appear so do your best following the patterns."

A ball of nothingness. If that word does exist then it best describe the balls produced by a hollow tube that seems to repel the surrounding air. The prince seems produced small ball of fire at the same amount with the ball of nothingness.

"Listen closely, as the alice orbs which signifies your alice energy danced to perform the ritual of control and binding imagine a heart beating." Mikan slowly moved her alice orbs into the flickering ritual which she performed for Aoi as she continued explaining "Imagine your alice at its mightiest form, at its calmest form, softly gather the image into a form." The alice orbs, both Mikan and Natsume, formed a large ball. A ball of fire fused with the repelling winds creating a storm of fire inside the room. "Concentrate peacefully like you are making an alice stone. Imagine the traits that your alice possess, visualize it, engrave it. From the soft palpitations of its heart down to the finest hair, engrave the form" The massive ball burst and disappeared. "Now, wish for its existence" Two ball of light, one flickering in non-existence and the other breathing fire. To their respective owners, they encircled.

"Complete the contract with a name. For a name holds the reign of a soul" Mikan smiled gently at the life she created. "Come here, Yuzu" the light glowed painfully strong and out comes a little girl with butterfly wings on her back and about the size her palm.

"Mi-sama!" The kindred called Yuzu screamed as it buzzed around her master. She possess a long brown hair that reaches her waist and big chocolate orbs, Mikan giggled.

"Akahi, fire" A strong breathe of fire was directed towards the priestess. Yuzu immediately dispelled the fire but the sleeves of her kimono was burned in the process. The young kindred pouted glaring daggers at the silver haired kindred across her. Akahi has a long silver hair tied in a low ponytail and mean-looking eyes of deep red, a scowl evident on his porcelain face. The furry silver tail slowly moved behind Akahi's back and the cat ears popped in his head. Natsume nodded in satisfaction.

"An idiot" Akahi pointed to Yuzu while speaking to his master. "Can I grill?" Yuzu pouted, tears softly forming in her eyes. Akahi remained nonchalant as he settled himself at the top of his master's head.

"Yuzu, leave it be." Mikan fixed the kimono of her kindred beast with an awkward smile on her face. "Still, your alice beast really acts like you"

"Idiots, I hate" Akahi answered as he stuck his tongue out. Mikan glared at the beast who shrugged it off. Natsume smirked, satisfied by the answer.

"I did good" Natsume praised himself. He slowly stood and felt his feet weakened. He frowned and managed to keep his balance.

"Hello!" Koko entered the room in surprised making Mikan gleam in happiness. The priestess rushed towards the comfort of the mind reader who chuckled awkwardly. Akahi, sensing the irritation of his master, burned the hair of the mind reader.

"Idiots, multiplied" Natsume grinned, as he praised the small being at the top of his head. "I grill"

†††

Kroo thanks you for reading the story. This chapter deals with the explanation of terms that are needed in the future. I will update as soon as I can so please look forward to it.


	6. Chapter 5: The sunshine bringing light

**CHAPTER 3: The sunshine bringing light**

Silver Light Castle  
Hecate, Lunastia

Silver light, to be more precise it was flames, danced around the room in absolute beauty. Each flickers and spark controlled into the most detailed precision, slowly it dispersed towards all cardinal directions of the octagon-shaped room. High walls made from refined marbles of flawless white reflected the silvery glow of the flames.

Forming a cross, the flames halted in place as if a predator silently waiting for the kill. The melting temperature inside the room was undoubtedly maiming and the air around it coils with heat. Akahi closed his eyes of red, his hands about to unsheathe the white sword hanging loosely on his waist.

A step forward, the golden wind chimes started swaying releasing the sound of summer that reverberated inside the room. With another step, the kindred drew his sword. A long white katana, beautifully made with its sleek and sharp blade. Silver hair softly flow along with the movement of the kindred as he slashed the air with absolute grace.

The beating of drums started which was soon accompanied with the shamisen and the flute. Akahi engraved the melody in his memory, and with accurate timing, he moved accordingly. The silver flames started rotating forming a circle and started surrounding the kindred in a graceful display as the drums escalated towards the peak of the music.

Bang, bang, bang. The rotating flames died down leaving specks of what appears to be silvery dust and Akahi with a quick slick move returned the sword into its scabbard and opened his eyes. Eyes of fiery red glowed softly as the lights died down. Akahi purred as sweat ran down his face, he cast one last glance to his master before he collapsed on the table holding him.

"Good Job" Natsume whispered, scooping his kindred gently. The priestess princess who was watching the ceremony as an overseer intently stared at the fire caster without his knowledge. A smile appeared on her face as she witness the miniscule and almost-close-to non-existence smile the prince made as he took the exhausted kindred from the table.

The knights, at the furthest corner behind the room, stepped away from the barrier made to protect them. Their slow and confident footsteps produced a sound of metal hitting the cold marble floor. The prince turned around after he gently settled his kindred into the soft bed made of white cotton and fragrant linen.

"His fever should be gone when he woke up. Don't worry" The brunette offered a smile to the scowling prince, her tone light and confident. "But, to think that after an hour Akahi would immediately evolve, Aoi was saying the truth when she said you're an alice genius, huh"

"Noisy" the prince replied as he settled himself near the basket where Akahi was purring softly in sleep. The princess gritted her teeth at the rudeness and ran to Tono's arms for comfort. The knights chuckled at the princess.

"Why do I have to marry a jerk?" The priestess cast a furious glare at her fiancé who returned it with an equivalent annoyed expression.

"Quit whining, polka. I'm marrying an idiot."

"Says what? You narcisstic jerk!" Mikan huffed her cheeks in anger, her face painted with the natural blush of fury.

"Ugly" Natsume shrugged, his face still monotonous. He stared at the knight with a long straight jet black hair who replied with a chuckle. "Flat-chested girl"

"Why you! Arrogant bastard"

"Tone it down, boobless priestess. Someone's resting" Mikan was shaking furiously. "I'll burn your hair if you don't"

"Why am I marrying this infuriating creature? Have the gods abandoned me?" Mikan wailed softly while Misaki patted her back. Hayate grinned at the situation, eyes saying that it's a normal thing. "Ne, why can't it be Tono-sempai or even Koko?"

"Because we're not the prince, Mi-chan" The knights answered in unison all the while sweating profusely sensing the burning glare sent their way.

"The gods did abandon me" Hayate chuckled at the statement only to be silence by his burning hair. Tsubasa grinned and comforted the princess who innocently hugged him. Misaki was cooing the princess with sweet words.

"Natsume's not that bad, Mi-chan. Take it that he's just shy" Ruka patted Mikan's head like he would to the rabbit. The priestess loved the company of the knights and their personalities. An awkward smile was shown on the expression of the blonde knight, his cerulean orbs filled with kindness.

Natsume, the prince in question, shrugged it off and silently guarded the sleeping kindred. The priestess pouted and trodded towards the prince. She slowly sat next to him to guard the sleeping kindred. Yuzu who was quietly sleeping in another basket of makeshift bed giggled before mumbling incoherent words.

Aoi, peeking at the door, motioned the knights to go out with her. The raven haired priestess, Hotaru, stood silently behind her. Sneakily and silently, the knights carefully exited the room leaving the couple to watch over the resting kindreds.

It took a long silence of thirty minutes for the princess to notice the disappearance of the knights. Carefully peeking on her side, she observed the prince nodding to sleep. _He's cute when he's docile._ She scooted closer in curiosity.

 _Such long eyelashes._ She smiled gently. _He really looks like Aoi._ His slightly tanned skin gave him the aura of masculinity. Mikan traced his face, she started with his closed eyes. _He got pretty eyes. Sharp, cold crimson that carries authority and hides kindness. Mysterious and secretive, always wary and often arrogant._

"It's not really arrogance when it has basis. It's confidence, stupid." The brunette softly chuckled at the memory. _He's a jerk alright._ Despite his rude remarks and infuriating attitude on daily basis, Natsume can also be quite a gentleman. _Well, he did save me from falling from a staircase before. But, he didn't need to call me clumsy in front of many people._

Her gaze fell to his lips, plump and kissable. She froze, mortified. _What am I thinking? Get a hold of yourself, Mikan._ She let her eyes rest on the miniscule veins appearing on his neck, like a vine that runs upward his neck. Akahi purred and she took her attention away from him.

"I don't particularly like your attitude but best regards from here on, Natsume" her voice came as a whisper. Her tone enlaced with mellow and warm emotion. She felt a sudden shock of electricity brazenly run towards her body in a second as she spoke his name. _I'm getting sick. This guy's name is making me sick._

Yuzu woke up rubbing her eyes innocently. Her big brown eyes made contact with her master, she smiled adorably as she greeted a cheerful good morning groggily. Akahi, who was disturbed by the sudden motion of his bed caused by Yuzu clumsily bumping on his basket, groaned as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes like a cute little kid before a deathly glare was directed towards Yuzu.

The female kindred apologized by bowing politely in which the silver haired kindred accepted with a frown. He flew into the air like a cat jumping up a wall, his movements were swift and graceful.

Natsume opened his eyes and stared at his kindred who nodded in his direction before settling on his head once again. The little being found himself a comfortable dwelling place on the head of his master.

Natsume glared at the priestess with an accusing eyes whom the priestess smiled apologetically. The prince drew out his famous scowl. For some unknown reason, the priestess felt guilty like when she accidentally broke his uncle's prized statue made of ice glass.

"Good morning, Natsume" the fire caster stared at his fiancé with suspicious eyes. Her smile was bright and welcoming. Innocent and very beautiful, not that he would acknowledge that as a fact. For a split second, the prince had lost his reason and composure which he did regain immediately.

Slowly, he stood up and headed for the door. "Don't be slow, polka" His words made the priestess frown but complied with his request nonetheless. As for the prince, he consciously hastened his walking speed to hide the sudden change of color in his face. His cool and emotionless façade replaced with frowning but deeply shaded in red expression which he hadn't let anyone see before. And, of course, not ever.

The prince was awake when the priestess scooted closer. The sudden closeness made him aware of her presence and he lost the timing to open his eyes and tease the priestess about it. Her words, of course, did not go unnoticed by his alert and sharp senses.

So, when she beamed at him. It was only obvious that he'd have that reaction. Not that, he'll tell that to anybody. He'll have to keep that observation to himself, of course. And, for some reason, he really wanted to burn Tono and Koko one by one right now. It was not because he remembered how the priestess went towards their arms or anything. Of course not, that would be odd and it would appear like he fell for the priestess.

The prince halted on his tracks suddenly which made the priestess almost bump into him. "What are you doing you jerk?" she whined. He turned around and silently stared at the princess priestess who was _uncutely_ frowning while her arms are crossed on her chest.

 _Of course not, that's laughable._ He concluded and once again spun his heel and walked towards the courtyard where he instinctively knew the knights are located.

"What a weirdo" the princess muttered beneath her breath as she silently followed the steps of the prince who appears to be in deep in fury. Natsume found his knights merrily talking with a priestess who was serving them drinks and snacks.

The knights noticed his presence and greeted him from their position. The fire casting prince rejoined his knights with Mikan behind him. Akahi stared at Tono and Koko and set their hair on fire.

"Why?" Tono and Koko cried in unison while the kindred simply puffed his cheeks. An action his master would certainly never imitate.

"Idiots, simply" Akahi answered in his usual speech pattern. He was satisfied with himself for accomplishing what his master strongly desired to do. He yawned softly and relaxed at the soft and silky locks of raven which was more comfortable than the bed before. His master's hair smells like the fresh sun with the husky smell of the forest and it was a smell he liked the most.

Natsume shrugged the whines of his knights and allowed the butterfly winged kindred to nullify the makings of his kindred.

 _Good morning, Natsume_ The prince flinched at the memory and stared at his knights who was whining about how short their hair is getting this days. Mikan who was praising Yuzu for a job well done somehow irritated the prince. Accompanied by a displeased glare, Koko and Tono found their hairs burning once again.

 _Of course not_ The prince stared at the smirking mind reader and strengthened the heat of his fire on his hair. _A word out and it'll not be your hair. It'll be your head entirely. And, for the last time. I am not interested in polka. No, not at all._

"Yes, yes, Natsume" Koko chuckled as he replied to the mental declaration. The next thing he knew, his head was curled like an afro. "I better stop if I don't want to become bald" Koko thought to himself. But, of course he knew that would be impossible.


End file.
